<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Like This by homoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029781">Love Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoose/pseuds/homoose'>homoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teach Me Something I Don't Know [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoose/pseuds/homoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Spencer is a little jealous of reader’s high school boyfriend, and they work it out over the back of a truck.</p><p>Pairing: Spencer Reid x fem!reader</p><p>Warnings/Includes: alcohol consumption (reader is tipsy but not drunk), jealous!Spencer, dom!Spencer (still pretty soft tho), outdoor sex, rough sex, dirty talk, light degradation, discussion of safe word (it is not invoked), overstimulation/oversensitivity, unprotected sex, breeding kink, fingering (before and after orgasm), comeplay, WOOF okay I think that’s it but lmk if I missed anything</p><p>a/n: This is in the tmsidk/lhalc verse, but I think it can mostly stand on its own. All you need to know is that it’s an established relationship and Spencer is jealous after a small interaction with reader’s high school ex lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; You, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teach Me Something I Don't Know [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer stepped out into the hot North Carolina air— still stifling but better than the stale, recirculated air of the bar. Y/N followed behind him, a soft hand against his lower back to steady her slightly tipsy frame. He fought back a shiver as she caught up to him, her hand traveling around his waist and her fingers digging in just above his waistband. </p><p>“Jesus, it’s hot,” she complained, leaning a little into his side.</p><p>He chuckled a little despite his slightly sour mood. “Clinging to my sweaty body probably doesn’t help.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” she huffed. “You’re just so cling-able.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “Keys.”</p><p>She rummaged through her purse, coming up with the set of keys and dropping them into his hand. He unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for her, supervising as she hoisted herself into the truck. Once he was sure she was settled, he closed the door and rounded the hood of the truck, climbing behind the wheel. </p><p>As he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, he could feel her eyes on him. “Did you have fun?” he asked.</p><p>“Mm, I guess,” she sighed. “I always love seeing Christy, but I could do without Amber. She’s just so… annoying.”</p><p>He hummed. “How long have she and, um— Cal been together?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Maybe, like, three years?” She snorted out a laugh. “They’re perfect for each other.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” he hedged.</p><p>“Because they’re both obnoxious and selfish and want to be the center of everything all the time,” she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Ugh, I don’t even want to waste the energy thinking about it.”</p><p>He wanted to agree, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way that Cal looked at her had made his skin crawl. The image of his eyes raking over her in that pretty yellow sundress was one that Spencer wouldn’t soon forget. </p><p>He turned the radio on just to have something to focus on besides the jealousy burning hot in his throat. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, turning toward him in her seat and resting her head against the headrest.</p><p>Her hand moved across the bench seat to cover his, and she laced their fingers together, pulling them over the seat to rest on her knee. He wrapped his hand around her bare knee and gave a gentle squeeze.</p><p>She dragged their joined hands away from her knee, up her leg, over her thigh, and then up, up, <em>up</em>… He sucked in a breath when his fingers brushed against her, just soft skin and a brush of hair where there should have been fabric.</p><p>“You—” He swallowed audibly. “Where are your— have you been like this the whole time?”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean, doctor?” she asked, smiling just a little.</p><p>His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Mmm, I guess I do.” She slid across the bench seat, forcing his hand to slip up just a little higher, and then she ghosted her mouth over the shell of his ear. “And yeah.” She pressed a kiss to the spot just behind his ear. “I have been like this.” Another kiss. “All night.” Kiss. “Just for you.”</p><p>His fingers tightened where they were gripping her thigh, and he felt the heat radiating off of her. “I—” He cut himself off, swallowing thickly.</p><p>“What’re you gonna do about it, hmm?” she whispered, nipping at the lobe of his ear. “Are you gonna fuck me?”</p><p>He let out a long breath. “The way I want to fuck you is going to be way too loud for your parents’ guest bedroom.” His nails dug into her thigh and her moan vibrated against the side of his neck. </p><p>“Slow down,” she demanded. She moved her hand to trail her fingers over his growing bulge. “There’s a pull off up here on the left.” She dropped her head onto his shoulder and pointed to a gravel path off the side of the road. “Right there.”</p><p>He pulled off onto the path, just a single set of tracks running along the hedgerow between two fields. She brought her hand back to rub over his cock through his pants and whispered, “Keep going.” </p><p>He drove about a quarter mile down the path, the overgrown brush scraping against the side of the truck. He passed one particularly wild section and stopped, looking in the rear view to see that the main road was completely blocked from view. </p><p>“Shut it off,” she directed. Then she removed her hands and mouth and slid back across the seat, pushing open the door and climbing out of the truck. </p><p>He turned the key off and shoved open his door. He didn’t bother to slam it shut, instead strode to the back of the truck, where she was already standing— absolutely stunning in the golden light of the sunset streaming across the field. </p><p>He paused for barely one second, and then he was on her, shoving her roughly back into the truck bed. Her breathy gasp had his cock twitching in his pants. </p><p>He caged her in, arms on either side of her and pushing her back against the truck, her hands coming up to rest lightly against his stomach. “I’m not in a gentle mood.”</p><p>“Okay,” she breathed out. </p><p>“I need a word,” he demanded. </p><p>She tilted her head. “What?”</p><p>“I need a word,” he repeated. “A safe word.” His eyes traced over her face. “Have you ever had a safe word before?”</p><p>She bit her lip, eyes on his mouth. “No.” She trailed her gaze up to meet his own. “But I’ve been thinking about it.”</p><p>Her voice was so soft, and it was going straight to his cock. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed. “A lot.”</p><p>He closed his eyes. “<em>Fuck</em>, that’s— fuck.”</p><p>“It seems like colors are a good way to go?” she wondered aloud. “Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop.”</p><p>“That’s— that’s good, yeah,” he agreed, nodding. “Red if you need me to stop?” he confirmed.</p><p>“Yeah.” She brought a gentle hand to his face, and he couldn’t help but lean into it. She stroked over his cheek. “I trust you, and I love you.”</p><p>“I love you. So much.” He kissed her then, soft and saccharine. And then she wound her hands into his hair and tugged, and she moaned a little into his mouth, and he used his weight to press her back into the truck. She let out another gasp as the truck bed dug into her back, and he felt nearly feral. He broke away from her mouth and lowered his voice. “Now, turn around.”</p><p>He watched her eyes go a little wide, her pupils dilated to almost the entire iris. And then she moved in the limited space he’d left her between his body and the truck. </p><p>He immediately pressed himself along the length of her body, grinding his cock into her ass through the fabric of the dress. She braced herself with her hands on the bed of the truck. </p><p>“Everyone thinks you’re so… sweet,” he murmured into her ear. “Is that why you wore this little sundress, hm? You want them to think you’re innocent?” He slipped his hand up under the skirt, cupping her and slipping his fingers through her folds. “But here you are. Bare, bent over the bed of a filthy truck, soaking wet already. And I’ve barely touched you.”</p><p>She whined as he dipped his fingers inside of her. “Listen to you. Practically begging for it. Such a slut for me.” </p><p>“<em>Shit</em>, Spence.”</p><p>He gathered a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, attaching his mouth to her neck and sucking. He thrust two fingers into her, bit down on her pulse point at the squelching sound. He used his thumb to slip through the wetness and then brought it to her clit.  “So fucking wet. Who else gets you this wet?”</p><p>“No one,” she gasped out.</p><p>He withdrew his fingers and then thrust them in again, scissoring them inside her. “Did Cal ever get you like this?”</p><p>She brought her hand back to desperately clutch at his neck, grasping at his hair and tugging. “N-no.”</p><p>“He didn’t curl his fingers like I do?” He curled his fingers up to demonstrate, and she would have collapsed forward on the truck bed if it weren’t for his grip on her hair. </p><p>“Fuck— no, no.”</p><p>He started up a rhythm with his fingers, thrusting and curling and rubbing at all the most sensitive parts of her. He sucked harshly at her neck as he worked her, drinking in the way she gasped and moaned and tried to fuck herself down onto his hand. “Did he ever make you come with just his hand?”</p><p>“No, Spence, just— just you. I—” Her mouth dropped open and her back arched as she neared her orgasm. Her nails dug into the back of his neck hard enough that he knew he’d have marks in the morning. </p><p>“Good thing that slutty cunt is talking, because it seems like your mouth is having a hard time.” The words fell from his lips, much harsher than he intended, but then she was groaning and grinding down on his hand. </p><p>The sounds from her pussy were absolutely filthy, and his cock throbbed against his zipper. “Are you gonna come now, sweetheart?” He sunk his teeth into the spot just behind her ear, and she came on his fingers, squeezing tightly around them and moaning out his name. </p><p>He didn’t let up when she was done, just continued fucking his fingers into her as she whined from the overstimulation. “God, you really are a slut for me, huh? So easy to get you all worked up.” </p><p>He loosened his grip on her hair and let her slip forward to lean on her forearms against the truck. He brought a soft hand down her back over the fabric of her dress. “I think we’re gonna leave this on while I fuck you. What do you think?” </p><p>He smoothed the straps of the dress back into place where they’d fallen from her shoulders. “Wanna play pretend for a little while longer? We can pretend that my cock hasn’t already ruined you.”</p><p>She nodded her head, and he frowned. “Mm-mm, I need to hear you. What does my slut want?”</p><p>She turned to look back at him. “I want— I want you to fuck me. In my dress.”</p><p>“And what if it gets ruined, too?” he asked, a little uncertainty in his voice. </p><p>She held his gaze. “Then I’ll just think of you anytime I see it.”</p><p>He swallowed thickly and hiked the dress farther up. “Now that’s an idea.” He brought his hands to his trousers and made quick work of the button and zipper, dropping his pants and underwear to his ankles. </p><p>He dragged the head of his cock through her folds, then slipped his fingers back inside her, gathering up the wetness and using it to slick his hand over the length. He pumped it a few times before lining himself up and beginning the slow press into her.</p><p>He used both hands to spread her apart, groaning as he watched her stretch to accommodate the thickness of his cock. He tightened his grip to stop her squirming. “I love watching how you open up for me, baby. Perfectly designed for this cock.” He ran his thumb around where she was stretched taught, smiled as a shiver wracked through her. “I know it’s big, huh? Nobody else fills you this good, do they?”</p><p>“No, no— only you,” she whimpered.</p><p>When he was finally fully sheathed, he circled his hips to keep stretching her out, making sure he pressed against every possible spot inside of her. Then he withdrew completely, letting her relax just slightly before thrusting his entire length back in. </p><p>She cried out, and he repeated the motion a second and third time. “I’m gonna fuck you rough, pretty girl,” he warned. “Wanna make sure you feel it even after I’m done.” </p><p>He set an absolutely ruthless pace, fucking her deep and hard against the bed of the truck. He relished her moans, watched the way her hands grappled for purchase on the truck, savored the way her ass bounced with every thrust. </p><p>He could hear her orgasm building and feel it in the way she tightened around him. He reached a hand around to rub at her clit, and she used her hands on the truck to push herself back into him and gasped out, “Spence, please, I—”</p><p>He brought his other hand up to lightly cover her mouth, laying himself over her back and continuing to pound into her. “I know. You’re gonna come again, and then I’m gonna keep fucking you, because I’m not done.”</p><p>It took three more circles over her clit before she was shouting into his hand and coming on his cock, legs shaking and pussy clenching. He drove himself deep and reveled in the feel of her around him.</p><p>He sighed as she relaxed. “You feel so good, baby— so hot and tight. Love making you come on my cock.” </p><p>He rubbed soothing circles over her lower back as he gave a few more shallow thrusts. Then he pulled out, tapping his rock hard cock gently up against her clit. “Turn around. Wanna see your face.”</p><p>On wobbly legs, she stood and turned to face him. She was completely wrecked already, eyes heavy and makeup smeared. He ran a gentle thumb where her mascara had smudged with sweat, a tiny thread of worry tying tight around his throat. He tilted her chin up to focus her eyes on him, lowered his voice and gently asked, “Yellow?”</p><p>She shook her head and gave him a tired but genuine smile. “Green.”</p><p>He brought his other hand up to cradle her face in both hands. “You’re sure?”</p><p>“Mhm. Very sure.” She pulled him in by his shirt and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, sighing into it and then running her tongue along the seam of his lips. </p><p>Her sweetness had his heart racing, and he pulled out of the kiss to pick up where he’d left off. He hoisted her to sit on the bed of the truck, forcing her legs apart and stepping in between them. Then he crashed their mouths together again, this time nipping at her lips and thrusting his tongue between them. </p><p>His cock slipped across where she was still sopping wet, catching a little on her entrance and pulling a gasp from her mouth. He drew back from the kiss to position himself and then pressed into her again. </p><p>She leaned back on her hands to watch his face as he sunk into her. He met her gaze and realized that even as he ordered her around and fucked her senseless, it was her that had him wrapped around her finger. </p><p>He pressed her knees out and back, spreading her open for him and allowing himself to slip impossibly deeper. He wanted to get as far inside her as humanly possible, thought maybe if he got deep enough, he could fuck away the memory of any other man who had ever touched her. </p><p>He shifted his grip slightly and pulled her ass closer to the edge of the truck bed, using this new position to get more leverage and force behind his thrusts. He was glad to be in the middle of a field, because the sheer volume of his thighs colliding with her ass was enough to wake the dead. </p><p>She choked out a half sob at a particularly deep stroke, and her hand flew up to press at his tummy. He faltered for a second, but she didn’t tell him to stop or tap out. He resumed his pace, fucking roughly into her and pulling her forward onto his cock.</p><p>She almost fell back against the truck bed and stuttered out, “Spence, I— I can’t, I can’t— it’s too much.”</p><p>She squirmed in his grip, but she still didn’t use the word. He fucked hard into her and then held himself deep and watched her throw her head back. “I know it’s sensitive, baby. But you can take it. You’re doing so well, taking me so deep. Look at me.”</p><p>She fluttered her eyes open, and his heart panged with how utterly fucked out she looked. “Can you take a little more, sweetheart?”</p><p>She clutched at his arm and nodded, and he brought his thumb to her mouth, hips stuttering as she sucked hard around it and held his gaze. He slipped it out with a pop and used the wet digit to massage her swollen clit. She whined and tightened around him, and he could feel his release fast approaching. </p><p>“I’m gonna come, pretty girl, gonna fill you up.”</p><p>“<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>Her breathy gasp had him clutching at her hips. “Yeah? You want me to come in that cunt?”</p><p>“Fuck, Spence, please,” she repeated, sitting up as best as she could and bringing her hands around to his back. </p><p>“Of course you do. My good girl.” He brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. “Want me to come inside you, fuck a baby into you, make you mine.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, I— I already am, Spence.” She clutched at his back, pulled him close and pressed her mouth to the sensitive spot behind his ear. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours.”</p><p>He let out one long moan that sounded a lot like her name, spurting hot ropes of come into her, grunting and panting like a fucking animal. He felt absolutely rabid with it, pressing balls deep as he pulsed and throbbed inside of her. She clenched around him, milking every last drop of come from his aching dick. He wrapped his arms around her, breathed into her hair for one full minute. </p><p>He moved to pull out, his brain already rushing to overthink every single thing he’d done in the last half hour. As he began to withdraw, she whimpered and dragged her nails over his lower back. “No, no, <em>no</em>— s-stay inside,” she begged. “Please stay, want your come to stay inside, want you to put a baby in me.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he choked out, his spent dick throbbing again and his heart soaring. “I-I think I’m coming— ah, again?” He could feel his balls drawing up with the effort of a second orgasm and his hands scrambled for purchase on her hips as he fucked her, slipped through the mixture of their come, felt his cock bumping against the deepest part of her. </p><p>He gave one final rough thrust, and she wrapped her legs around him and held him deep. He came again, felt the warmth of his come enveloping his cock where it was already softening inside of her. He could feel that his mouth was open against the soft skin of her shoulder, but he couldn’t tell if he was silent or if he’d simply gone deaf. </p><p>They held each other as their breathing evened out, and then he finally had to pull back, hissing as his sensitive cock slipped out of her. He couldn’t help but stare between her legs— her thighs were slick with sweat and come, and he watched as his own seed dripped out of her. He brought his fingers up to catch it, and she whimpered. </p><p>“I tried to keep it in,” she insisted.</p><p>“Shh, I know you did, sweetheart.” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then gathered the come on his fingers and pushed them back into her. Her breath hitched. “There’s just so much. Let me help you.”</p><p>He caught another bit of the leaking come and pressed two fingers into her, slipping and sliding in her pussy. “Listen to you, full of my come.” He fucked his fingers into her, watching her face as he did so. “You like that? You wanna taste?” </p><p>She nodded with wide eyes. He withdrew his fingers and brought them up to her mouth, and she immediately sucked them between her lips. His cock twitched valiantly as she swirled her tongue around his fingers. “Such a good girl. I want you to come one more time while I put it back where it belongs.” </p><p>He pulled his fingers out of her mouth, dragged them down her body over the dress, collected the last of the come and pushed it back into her. He dropped into a squat, watching his fingers fuck in and out of her, and she let out a moan and threaded her fingers into his hair. He surged forward and attached his lips to her clit, swirling his tongue around it and then suckling softly.</p><p>“S-Spence, baby, please, please,<em> please</em>.” She fisted her hand in his hair as he curled his fingers up into her on each thrust. When his fingers pressed up against that spot inside her and his mouth hummed around her clit, her thighs closed around his head and he watched her head fall back in a breathy moan. She caught herself with her free hand against the truck bed, and her hips jerked against his face as she came. </p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to her clit before slipping his fingers out of her and standing up to brace her shaking body with a hand on her waist. She steadied herself against him and the truck, still quaking and absolutely drenched in sweat. </p><p>He rubbed a gentle thumb over the soft skin of her tummy as she caught her breath, and he worked to fight back the absolute panic that was threatening to overcome him. With the high of his orgasm long gone, he was left with the reality that he had just ravaged the love of his life over the back of a truck. And now he was ready to throttle himself when he realized he was wholly and absolutely unprepared to provide her with any kind of after care.</p><p>“I— I shouldn’t have— I’m sorry, I— ” he stuttered out.</p><p>“You regret it?”</p><p>Her voice was so small that it had his chest tightening painfully, and he cursed himself for so royally fucking this up. </p><p>“<em>No</em>, baby, no.” He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to meet her eyes. “No. I don’t. I just— you deserve better than being wiped down with my sweaty shirt, and I wasn’t— I didn’t think about that before initiating the rest of it.”</p><p>She chewed the inside of her lip. “You could maybe just— hug me?”</p><p>He wanted to cry with how unsure she sounded. “Of course I can.” He immediately pulled her flush against him, tucking her in close with one arm around her back, cradling her head with the other hand. “I love you so much,” he murmured. He closed his eyes and rocked her a little side to side, stroking a hand over her hair and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. They stayed wrapped around each other for what felt like an eternity, breathing and swaying and hugging each other tight.    </p><p>She eventually loosened her grip, and he asked, “Are you all right? Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“You didn’t hurt me, Spence.” She rubbed a soothing hand over his back, and he couldn’t help but be embarrassed that she was the one comforting him. “I, um— I <em>really</em> liked it. Everything about it. More than I even thought I would.” She gave him a tight squeeze. “Are <em>you</em> all right?”</p><p>He let out a shaky breath, overcome with relief. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“You just bent ‘your slut’ over a truck in the middle of a field and came twice.” She pulled back from their hug to raise her eyebrows at him. “You’re sure you’re okay?”</p><p>He panicked slightly and rushed out, “You know I don’t actually think you’re a slut, right? I don’t— I don’t know where that came from, I—”</p><p>“Spence,” she laughed. “Relax, okay? You’re stressing me out with your stressing out.”</p><p>“Sorry.” He looked at her sheepishly, and she brought a soft hand up to stroke over his cheek, then his hair. </p><p>“A little jealous, maybe?” she asked. He shrugged. “Of Cal?” she laughed. </p><p>He resisted the urge to cross his arms defensively over his chest, feeling wholly mortified that his jealousy had presented like <em>that</em>. </p><p>“Spencer,” she said softly. “We were together like… maybe five months? And it was <em>years</em> ago. And we certainly never did anything like that.”</p><p>“It’s not— it’s just that—” He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “I guess it’s just that he was— I don’t know, your first.”</p><p>“And worst,” she clarified. “He was the first and the absolute worst.”</p><p>He sighed. “It’s not even about the sex so much as— I guess that he was your first— love.”</p><p>She shook her head. “I didn’t love him.”</p><p>“It’s okay if you did,” he insisted. </p><p>“I didn’t. I was sixteen, and he was older and cooler, but frankly he wasn’t very nice to me.” She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t even like him that much, let alone love him.”</p><p>“Okay. But Owen,” he said, drawing his brows together. “You loved Owen.”</p><p>She was pensive for a long moment, and when she spoke again her voice was quiet but sure. “Not like this.” He looked at her to see her eyes were clear and bright. She gave him a lopsided smile and prodded, “And what about you? Ethan? You loved Ethan.”</p><p>He pressed his lips together. “Yeah.”</p><p>Her eyes softened, and her voice went quiet. “And Maeve, too. You loved Maeve.”</p><p>He let out a breath. “Yeah.”</p><p>“So, you know. It’s okay.” She reached up and smoothed a rogue curl back into place. “To have loved other people.”</p><p>He watched the very last dregs of sunlight swarm over the curves of her face, watched the end of summer breeze dance through her disheveled hair, watched the smile curl and creep into the corners of her mouth. And he couldn’t help but smile back. </p><p>“What?” she asked. </p><p>He shook his head. “I’m just— realizing that you’re right.”</p><p>“Don’t act so shocked. It does happen occasionally,” she joked. “What am I right about?”</p><p>He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger along her cheek. “It’s never been like this.”</p><p>Her gaze was warm and so full of love that his heart physically ached. She brought both hands up to his face and pulled him in to kiss her, slow and sweet and so, <em>so</em> soft. And then she shoved gently at his shoulder. “Okay. Now get off me so I can clean up.”</p><p>He moved to pull his shirt up over his head and she laughed. “<em>Ew</em>, no! I don’t want your sweaty shirt.”</p><p>His mouth dropped open on a laugh. “Well, excuse me. You got something better in the back of that truck?”</p><p>She smirked at him and turned to crawl clumsily toward the back of the truck bed. She opened the lid of the tool bench underneath the back window and reached inside, emerging with a package of baby wipes held triumphantly in her hand. </p><p>Now he was really shocked. “Where did those come from?”</p><p>She threw her head back in a euphoric laugh, and he hoisted himself up into the truck bed with a grin. </p><p>“Did you <em>actually</em> think that I would go commando and initiate sex in the back of a truck without having something to clean up with?” she asked. </p><p>He pursed his lips to tamp down on the grin. “I underestimated you,” he confessed. </p><p>“Mm. I’m seeing a common theme here.” She held out the package of wipes and looked at him smugly. “You wanna be my clean up crew?”</p><p>He accepted the wipes and knelt in front of her. “Yeah. I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>